Cold Hard Crash
by Boots'N'Opals
Summary: The guys are in a car crash, and find themselves trapped without food or shelter. A story of sacrifice, bravery, and friendship. My first BTR fic! :D


**A/N: Hey! I'm finally publishing some BTR on here! Yay, I'm excited. Ya'll ready for this? Haha, jk. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, blah blah blah, you've all heard it before.**

* * *

><p>"It's getting pretty bad out there," Logan commented, glancing nervously through the windshield at the raging, stormy sky.<p>

"Stop worrying, Logan," Kendall reassured. "We'll be fine. We only have, like, twenty-five miles to go anyway. So chill." Kendall took a moment to smile at his dark-haired friend.

"Eyes on the road, Kendall!" Logan screeched, and Kendall laughed.

In the backseat, Carlos' minimal patience wore thin. "I'm bored," he moaned pitifully. They had been driving for two hours on their way to a ski resort in Minnesota. They were planning on meeting their families there for part of their two-week Christmas vacation Gustavo had given them. After arriving at the airport in Duluth, Mrs. Knight and Katie had decided to visit with some friends in their old home town before driving up. The boys couldn't wait.

"Me too," James agreed, petting down his own smooth brown hair. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Oooh, okay!" Carlos immediately straightened up, every trace of boredom forgotten.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I think I'm gonna take another 'nap.' Kendall, wake me up when they're done." he said sarcastically, earning a snicker from Kendall and a scowl from Carlos.

"Al-righty, James," Carlos began, lowering his voice dramatically. "Truth... or Dare?"

A convenient flash of lightning cracked on the word "dare", producing a great theatric effect. James jumped, making Kendall laugh.

Glaring at Kendall, James said, "Dare..."

Carlos pounced. "I dare you not to use any Cuda products for a month."

"Never!" James shrieked, hands flying up to protect 'The Hair' from the awful words. "...Truth."

"Hmm..." Carlos thought, smirking. "What would you do if you couldn't use any Cuda products for a month?"

"Okay, Carlos' turn now," James said loudly, as Kendall and Logan laughed.

Logan suddenly said, "Oh, Carlos, I have a good Truth! Say Truth!"

"Okay, truth!" Carlos humored.

Logan grinned. "Say you're getting married. But you can only have one best man right? So who, out of us three, would you choose?"

The instant uproar that arose from the other three boys was so intense it practically competed with the storm outside of the warm, safe car.

"Loge, that's ridiculous."

"Not fair!"

"That is so dumb."

"Logan, you don't even have to _have_ a BEST man." Kendall peered at him. "Um... Right?"

Logan laughed. "Well, Carlos at least has to answer, he said truth!"

"This is worse than Lucy's secret game," James muttered.

Carlos squirmed. "Logan," he whined.

"What, you chicken, Carlitos? I didn't think you were scared of _anything_," Logan teased.

"I'm NOT!"

"Logan, are you _trying_ to start a fight here?" James asked.

I think he just wants Carlos to say that he's Carlos' favorite," Kendall said to James, who nodded knowingly.

"Nuh-uh!" Carlos argued expressively.

"Well, Carlos?"

Carlos bit his lip, then blurted out his answer, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth: "Logan!"

James' and Kendall's mouths dropped open; Logan looked a little surprised, then extremely smug.

"_Carlos!_" James' face displayed utmost betrayal. Kendall would have looked just as hurt if he wasn't being continually reminded to pay attention while he was driving.

"We were kidding!" Kendall added.

"Yeah, we didn't think you _actually_ had a favorite!" James said indignantly.

"No, no, guys, listen," Carlos said quickly. "See, Logan would just be the _best choice_! I mean think about it." He pointed at James. "James would definitely steal the spotlight. Can you imagine trying to get married with James standing next to you?"

James grinned, instantly forgiving. "Well, he makes a fabulous point." The Lucky Comb made a quick adjustment on The Hair.

The other three rolled their eyes as Carlos continued. "And Kendall... well no offense buddy, but it's no secret that you hate public speaking." There was some truth there. Despite the practice that came with countless pep talks over the years and his natural stage presence, Kendall had never been able to make a proper speech in class; he blamed it on hating to go by a script. "So that just leaves Logan."

Logan smirked. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"A great best man speech, and not so distracting that my wife would walk off with him instead of me," Carlos concluded.

"Hey!" Logan frowned indignantly.

"Oh, plus, if I, like, tripped walking down the aisle or something, Logan could help with his first-aid kit."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Carlos, the bride is the one that walks down the aisle."

"Whatever."

"Genius," Logan muttered.

"Okay, Carlitos," James said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Carlos said fearlessly.

James squinted at Carlos, apparently deep in thought. Carlos squirmed slightly under his friend's scrutiny. Kendall drove with a small smile, and Logan was watching the pair with an air of indifference, although he couldn't hold back a smirk. All the while thunder rolled in the sky.

James finally grinned. "Ha! I've got it. Carlos, I dare you-"

A crack bellowed above them so loud that it seemed to come from the very air they breathed. The long simmering echo that followed creaked and groaned as if impatient. More cracks followed the first, yet oddly, no lightning preceded them.

Kendall slowed the car to peer out into the darkness. "What the...?"

Sometimes when terrible things happen, time is said to slow down. For instance, when the rocky wall began to crumble apart and tumble onto the mountain road, Kendall could see every stone, every speck of dust as if it were paused on a TV screen. He was aware of his hands instinctively turning the wheel away, feeling the invisible patch of ice catch onto the tires and freeze the brakes. He knew he had lost control of the car. He watched as an avalanche of rock and snow cascaded over the road, racing toward the car, slamming into the back of it, shoving it against the pitiful guard rail. It all happened at an agonizing pace.

Kendall heard every one of his friends' terrified shouts as the car crashed over the edge.

He could see each unique snowflake float innocently past his window.

As slow as things seemed to be moving, there was no time to do anything. Even if there was, Kendall didn't know what he could have done.

Then, as abruptly as it had slowed down, the rate of time seemed to pick up speed tenfold.

The car slamming into the ledge had to be the most jarring moment any of them had ever experienced. The sheer strength of impact of metal against hard stone and ice sent Kendall forward with a jolt, making it feel as though his heart was suddenly jammed either his brain or the pit of his stomach. He felt his throat slam against the steering wheel with all the force of the one second deceleration. Kendall gagged and choked while trying to shield himself from the shattered glass raining on him from the broken windshield. All he could hear was the roaring of the avalanche and the yells of his best friends, the mocking crackle of the thunderstorm, and his own heart drumming away in shock and fear.

Kendall waited for something to happen. He waited for the car to explode, for it to fall further into the trench, for lightning to strike him dead. All he was aware of now was a low gravelly crackling and feverish pants.

"G-guys...?" Kendall rasped. His throat felt horrible. "Guys?"

He heard a low moan from the backseat. His heart leaped in terror, and he twisted around, feeling needle-sharp grains of glass prick his skin, dreading what he would find, dreading knowing which of his friends was hurt. Kendall met Logan's scared brown eyes, glanced into James' hazel ones and knew it was Carlos.

At the exact minute he realized this, the car lurched forward again.

"What? What's happening?" Logan gasped.

Kendall looked out into the snow and saw that the car was sliding along the ice toward the edge of wherever they were. Kendall had no idea what was happening or how they were alive, but he knew that going over that cliff was not going to keep them in that living state.

"Go!" His voice ground out, like sandpaper on stone. "Go, guys, get out, get out, get out!"

Logan popped the car door open; snow and cold rushed into the warm container.

"Logan, go!" Kendall screamed frantically. "James, James, get Carlos out, get out, _get out_!"

Kendall followed Logan, stumbling out and falling into the hard crusted snow, nearly on top of the smaller boy. Then he spun around and took in the sight of his mother's car sliding steadily, too quickly, toward the edge of the ledge they were on. He ran forward and helped James get a blurry-eyed, bloody-faced Carlos out of the car.

James was out and pulling Carlos across the seats when the Latino suddenly turned.

"Carlos, no!" James cried.

A split second later Kendall too saw Carlos' hand extended to the helmet on the floor.

The car was tipped a quarter over the edge when it suddenly accelerated as the built up rock pile suddenly crumbled, taking the car with it.

"CARLOS!" All three boys screamed. James dropped to his knees beside Kendall, and the latter felt like an invisible rope tied around his chest had just been yanked. It was impossible. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true, what he had seen, because it was unthinkable.

A beat of paralyzed silence, and then Kendall flung himself forward.

"Carlos! Carlos!" Kendall yelled, his voice still gravelly and painful. _Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. Please... No. It's impossible._

Kendall heard Logan behind him, "No..."

No. Kendall waved his arm, as if that would help the dust clear. The last bits of rolling stones were tumbling down, part of the merciless, powerful avalanche that was now only a few leftover pebbles. The whole thing had lasted no more than a minute or two.

Kendall peered through the dust. "Carlos." He fell to his knees, shoving his hands into the sharp, cold rubble. "Carlos..."

Kendall jumped when he touched something warm.

"Carlos?" His digging became frenzied, but more gentle. "Carlos?" That's when Kendall uncovered a dirty tuft of soft black hair.

"Guys!" Kendall's chest seemed to turn to helium. He shouted again, breathlessly, "Guys, come here! He's here."

Logan and James were stunned for a couple more moments until they too leapt forward, but Kendall didn't care. He couldn't care. All he could see was Carlos, Carlos, Carlos' hair and his own hands brushing off Carlos' face and his eyes and his neck and his shoulders and his hands and that stupid helmet clutched between them. And Kendall had never, ever felt more relieved than he did then. His fingers were shaking incredibly and he wanted to throw up, but he could have laughed. Carlos was alive, he was right here, right in front of Kendall's hands. They had all miraculously survived a horrible car accident. They were all fine.

In the very back of Kendall's mind, however, he remembered the enormous cliff that separated them and the road, and that their only means of sustainment and communication was at the bottom of the abyss. And he knew they were far from fine.

**A/N: Oh, oh, oh-oh ohhhhh. ;) So, did I scare you at that last part? ;) That was totally unexpected, even to me. ahaha. Oh, I have to apologize for the Truth or Dare part. It's pretty dumb. I should have edited it more, but I just wanted to publish this! I was getting bored, so that's why this isn't the best beginning to this story. Haha. Also, sorry for the suckish last sentence, lol. I could not think of how to finish that. Please review! And alert, if you wanna read on. :) It would really make my day. Thanks for reading, lovely rushers!**


End file.
